Their Granddaughter
by trin-nyaLove
Summary: So, I was bored, so I wrote this quick Clemi drabble about their little family. It is cute and fluffy, a little sad, or at least I think... I hope you enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Their Granddaughter

A young girl about 6 years old is running around one of Cephiro's many gardens.

Her light blue hair can be seen flying, as she runs towards her mother.

"Kia, it's time to study…" Her mother clasps her hand and walks inside.

Kia giggles, as she passes her crush in the hall.

Kia's mother drops her off in the training hall, before leaving to go out and explore.

Walking down the hall, she smiles as she stops by her parent's chamber.

They spent a good remainder of their days, together in this room…

OoO

Umi and Clef sit together on the plush cream sofa, quietly talking. Even though they were both now much older, they still had their fun times together. Umi chuckled, into her husband's cloaked shoulder.

Clef gently stroked his lover's cheek, a peaceful look on his face, even with the oxygen tube attached.

Their daughter Ren was quietly standing behind a nearby pillar, absorbing the happy scene.

She knows that the wretched time is drawing nearer everyday, but she doesn't say anything…

Ren is barely holding back the tears, as Kia quietly appears behind her.

"Mommy, what're you looking at?" Kia asks sweetly.

Ren gasps as she wipes her cheeks, turning around.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Why don't you go eat lunch with everyone else, O.K?"

Kia nods, but before rushing away to eat, she instead runs into her grandparents room.

Kia smiles, as Umi picks her up. Kia starts explaining her daily training to her grandparents. Both Umi and Clef lightly smile as Kia happily talks on.

Ren quietly chuckles, as she leaves to go enjoy a nice lunch with the others.

Leaving Kia with her dear grandparents…


	2. Chapter 2

OoO

Kia skipped down the corridor towards the kitchen. She's to see everyone else and have lunch, because boy was she hungry! Opening the door, she notices that the table was relatively still full. Sitting down, she grabs a plate and starts eating.

Ren eyes her daughter with a stern look, before turning away.

Kia straightens her posture, and begun eating more dignified.

After lunch, Kia runs off with her 'cousins', Lyra and Rei.

Lyra is to become the next princess of Cephiro; she's the granddaughter of Fuu and Ferio. Lyra's green ponytail bobbles up and down as she runs outside. Rei follows close behind her, his boots clanking loudly. Rei is the grandson of Hikaru and Lantis and is training to be a swordsman. Kia holds up the rear, as she gracefully leaps down the marble stairs. She is still undecided on her purpose…

OoO

Clef wheezes and coughs slightly, while Umi covers them both with a warm blanket.

She nuzzles into his side, as they stare out the window. Children are running happily.

"I'm glad…" Clef started, as Umi looked up, "that Cephiro has finally grown peaceful again."

The lovers then went back to watching the children, outside.

After a few more minutes, Clef broke the silence. "Umi love, you should get out for a bit…" Umi looked like she would argue, but Clef nudged her off the sofa.

"Umi, go and find Hikaru or Fuu… I'll be fine." Umi smiled as she brought over another blanket, before quietly heading out. Silently watching Clef drift off to sleep, as she closed the door.

OoO

Umi walked down the halls, searching for something… She wasn't sure what too do with her-self, now that Clef had kicked her out. She turned the corner, and ran into Hikaru. Hikaru smiled, as she pulled Umi along. The two soon started a conversation.

"So, Umi it feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Karu…" Umi smiled. Hikaru then led her blue-haired friend into the garden, with the others.

Fuu gasped, as she hugged Umi.

"Well, looks who's finally appeared…" Ferio chuckled.

Umi laughed, as she went over to sit on the fountain side.

"How long has it been?" Fuu asked lightly.

" Well, ever since Clef's been sick…" Umi sighed.

The others nodded, understandingly.

Umi smiled as everyone crowded around her.


	3. Chapter 3

OoO~ Clef's P.O.V Waking up without Umi next to me, it's such a strange feeling these days… But I know that she's out enjoying herself. I don't want to burden her… I figure that my time draws closer every second, after almost 1,000 years of life. My body refuses to move, these days. My staff if anything is now used as a walking aid, not for the powerful magic it's meant for… My head falls back against the pillow, thinking about all the people that I'll soon be leaving behind.

'Perhaps, if I don't tell them, they've already gone through so much pain because of me.' I bring my hand up to message my temples, calming my ever-racing nerves. I find it funny really, I used to think that I was a lot stronger than I actually am… The slow steady rhythm of the oxygen tank keeping time with my ever-slowing heartbeat. That's the sound that I've begun to focus on; trying to ignore my jumbling thoughts, especially when Umi isn't here, which isn't often now though. Umi, I smile she's been the one to stay with me, and comfort me in this weakened state.

She has always been there, the one who was strong even when I wasn't… Looking up briefly, I smile seeing the sight of everyone sitting on the grass happily talking, the kids running, and everything being ever so peaceful. I do suppose that my time as Guru has been put to good use, with me living through 4 previous pillar's reigns. Sighing, I pull myself into a sitting position. My joints creak from the small movement. Wincing I summon the staff, clinging to it like a lifeline. Putting most of my weight on the staff, I start my track downstairs to at least be somewhat social…

OoO

Ren hurriedly walks down the hallway, she's got to find Kia! Kia's late for her afternoon lessons with the Royal Guard. Speed walking down the hall and round a corner, she's surprised as to what she finds. "Father?" She asks running up to him. Clef turns his head to see his daughter coming up to help him walk down the halls. "Thank you, Ren." He muses quietly. She nods bending as she takes his arm, steadying him, as they walk on towards the outer garden. Ren explaining that Clef should give Kia a lecture about hard work and if she wants to eventually learn magic and succeed in life. Clef agrees chuckling, remembering how many other speeches he's said, as they walk into the gardens. Ren leaves him by the door, as she apologizes… Ren scurrying off to get her own child, Clef smiled as Kia stumbles over, flush and embarrassed. Clef pats her head, as Ren comes back over smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Kia was seated between her mother and the Wind Knight. Clef walked over and reached for her tiny hand, teleporting them away. Kia gasped as she slowly opened her eyes, thy were now in the throne room… She sits on the floor, as Clef sits on a chair, clearing his head.

"Um, why are we the only ones here?" Kia mused.

"To give you a few pointers, that I had to learn the hard way…" Clef smiled slightly.

Standing, Clef raises the staff and his own magic comes fourth. Lightning sparks, fizzled around his arms, awaking his muscles, the staff glowing an elegant violet as the magic poured out rapidly. Kia stood breathlessly staring at the beautiful show her Grandfather was displaying. "Wow…" She trailed off, as she noticed the lightening slowly fading back into him. He swayed a bit, before he regained his senses. "Well, are you prepared to gain that power?" He asked, slightly shaking. She nodded enthusiastically, as Clef once again raised the staff.

A small white light flashed, and Kia held a training staff in her hand. "Well, now you can go and find your mother or one of the Magic Knights to train with…" Clef sighed tiredly. Kia laughed, as she shook her head, "No, I want you to teach me something first. Just one, please." Clef sighed, as he nodded exasperated. After fixing her stance and briefly explaining that it all depended on the will of the user, He taught her a small wind spell, wind being the easiest element to learn. The wind curled around her, as she sent her hand out, the wind rushing towards Clef with as much power as possible. "Hmmm…" Clef paced and examined her pose, will and force. "Did it work?" She jumped around excitedly. "I suppose yes, but you may want to go find Fuu or your cousin though, winds not my best type of spell."

Kia nodded, as she hugged Clef before running out. OoO Ren lightly smiled, as she turned away from the conversation, to see Kia happily running over, with a small training staff. Hikaru seeing the sight hugged Kia close. "Congrats, Kia-chan!" She screamed, causing the others to turn. "Guys! I get to become a mage now!" Everyone clapped and cheered on the little girl. She giggled, and proudly showed off the wind spell. Everyone clapped, as Ren quietly snuck away, down the hall. She entered the Throne room. Seeing her father just barely sitting in the oversized chair, she teleported them both back to the bedroom, and helped her father onto the cream colored sofa. "She really likes it, thanks to you." Ren smiled, Clef drowsily nodded in reply. Ren then quietly left, sighing slightly, time was really catching up with him…


	5. Chapter 5

OoO

A few days later at dinner, Clef collapsed. The Guru going into a coma, wasn't the easiest thing for everyone to deal with. Umi never left his side that week, she never once directly left his beside. She sat and watched his chest rise and fall with each ragged, shaky breath. Fuu, being the next best healer, tried everything in her power… Hikaru prayed her little fiery heart out, playing her role of Pillar. Everyone else desperately tried to help doing whatever means necessary.

Until one cold morning when Umi was forced to sign the papers…

Signing her name, curvy and in thick black inky letters. Tears staining the bottom of the pages, ink blurring and smudging. She stood by as Fuu and Presea pulled out the tubes and things. She waited till everyone left to breakdown, her cool façade crumbled, she sobbed. Guilt wrenched at her insides. Her small body shuttered as she continued in a downward spiral of emotion.

She cried, her tears mixing with all her other emotions. Crying, she hugged her daughter close as the tears flew. Ren tried her best not to cry, for both her mother and for her dearest daughter… But through her mask, you could see the visible pain, like her heart had been ripped into a billion pieces and set aflame by an angel of death.

Umi had sat not moving for at least a day, people grew concerned.

Hikaru slowly approached her, and sat next to the depressed widow.

"Umi, please stop crying, everyone's worried and they just want to help you." Hikaru tried to reason with her best friend. Umi just cried harder, as Hikaru reached in for a hug. Umi's muscles tightened at the hug, but she soon relaxed into the embrace.

Kia and her friends, were brought into the library and told to stay put, no matter what. Kia being concerned ran out of the room and down the hall, following the guards. She stumbled on a room full of adults, several crying and sobbing.

Seated on a sofa in the center of the room, were her grandmother and her own mother. Kia hesitantly walked up, and questioningly asked what was wrong.

Her mother looked up, but couldn't meet her eyes. Kia gasped as she noticed what room they were in front of.

"No," Kia whispered torn, "NO!" she sobbed as she ran into the bedroom. Seeing the empty bed, and the machines all turned off, she knew. Kia ran into her mother's open arms and stayed there, sniffling.

Hikaru came in again later, offering the three some herbal tea. All three drank, and Hikaru handed Umi a piece of paper, written in handwriting she instantly recognized. Opening the letter and scanning the messy Cephirian handwriting, she knew who had written it, quickly reading it, she set it down and gasped as she stood, running away.


End file.
